


I Will Always Be A  Winchester

by Future_leader



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Badass, Bratva (Arrow), Bratva Felicity Smoak, Bratva Oliver Queen, Bratva Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Dark Felicity Smoak, F/M, Russian Mafia, Torture, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_leader/pseuds/Future_leader
Summary: Is Felicity Smoak who she claim she is? what happens when Felicity reach her breaking point? Will the truth come out or will it stay hidden?





	I Will Always Be A  Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own either shows. I do not make a profit from this fanfiction.

The training room was empty. Everyone was out on patrol. So, she pulled out her laptop and called dean to have a training section. The laptop ringed into a man answered it 

“hey lil sis! What’s up” 

“want a little training it was always the best way I knew how to relive stress “. She said as she spin kick the dummy. Causing dean to smile 

“that’s my lil Felicity. So what has you all stressed” 

“The arrow no the team they think I am weak that I can’t protect myself” 

 

“Well if I remember correctly felicity Smoak can’t protect herself-“

“well felicity Winchester can daughter of the Bratva leader John Winchester sister of the new leader Dean Winchester. I know I said I wanted to take a break from being the princess of death. But I have come a long way from that girl who could not stand to see blood. Hell I was raised to be a assassin and I was very good at it “ she rambled while punching the dummy. Hitting nerve points and vital organs on the dummy.

“well if you’re tired of being the week girl you make yourself out to be. When you’re ready to come back your   
seat at the table will be here. I have to go I have a meeting with a couple of our captains. But remember what I said “ The connection was disconnected felicity let a couple of deadly punches hit the dummy before she began to think about what her brother had said 

“ I left Russia so I did not have to be what that heartless basted of a father made me” 

“then don’t return stay by my side” a familiar voice said 

“Oliver did you hear all that? GOD you properly hate me now. I know I have not-“ 

“Felicity its fine I was not truthful with you or the others. I got off the island after a year and a half. I was saved by the leader of Bratva John Winchester. He told me he saw something in me but first I had to be broken and remade. So he did and know I am the starling city caption” 

I looked at him with utter shock. Green arrow the person who was supposed to save this city was a Bratva captain. Well who was I to judge I am not exactly the MIT graduate everyone thinks I am. I did graduate from there, but my life was a lot crazier than what I let everyone believe. 

“who else know” 

“Dig, Sara, Roy, and Thea” 

“can I go to your base and meet everyone” 

“sure grab your coat” I grabbed my brown coat and walked up the stairs leading to the club and exited to the side it was a rather quiet drive there. It turned out to be olives home.   
As I walked in I was given looks of confusion. Then I saw Dig walking over to use he spoke to Oliver in Russian saying why was I here. I took this as my que 

“don’t worry about that “ I said coldly causing Dig to look shocked 

“we have someone coming from Russia to see how we are doing she can’t be here” Sara imputed at that point the door open and the person from Russia was there. Dig tried to hide me from the person seeing it was Sam Winchester the brother of the leader dean. I moved from around him and walked up to Sam 

“why didn’t you tell me you were coming” I snapped the looks from people in the room was priceless my brothers men all knew me so they were unaffected. Oliver was shocked but then remember he was my brother. 

“I wanted to surprise you after I left here. Why are you here last I checked you were at work” he asked hugging her 

“Things change after your done your taking me out for ice-cream”   
He bend down and kissed my head “ of course little sister but you have to tell dean your here” 

“deal” I started to walk away when Sam called 

“ they caught a traitor want to help with interrogation”  
I wanted to say no but that would be disrespectful in front of all these people so I gave him a joyful smile 

“of course who doesn’t love to spill the blood of a traitor “ I walked past Sara and Dig who now realize who I was. I was the princess of death. Oliver was walking toward the basement followed by me and Sam. I saw the others fall behind like good little soldiers. We walked down the stars that led to what felt like a dungeon . We walked down a hallway to a room guarded by Roy. He gave me the most confused look imaginable. He opened the door and we walked in to see a man being strung by his arms. I looked to see a surgical instruments on a table in the Conner. Sam notice me looking at it and gave a amused smile. 

“come on fee give me a show it has been a while” 

“only because I am getting ice cream” as I walked of to the instruments I could see Oliver, Roy, Sara, and Dig eyes on me. I picked up the knife walked over to the man cut off his shirt. Then took the knife a little under the skin and began to peel. Once I had peeled a piece of skin from his shoulder down to his wrist. I put my lips next to his ear and spoke loud of enough for everyone to here 

“you will pay traitor” I spent the next 45 minutes peeling off the rest of his skin. When I was down he was a bloody mess. But his screams were joy to my ears. The faces around the room looked as if they were trying to stop from vomiting. My brother face showed that he was proud he got up from the chair clapped his hands pointed to Kevin. 

“Put the traitor down. Fee I will meet you later after you are cleaned up and make sure you call dean.” With that he was gone Kevin took out a knife slit the man throat and walked out. Oliver told the two men in the Conner to clean up. I walked out the room Sara grabbed my hand and said I have some cloths you can fit. She took me to her room gave me a sweat shirt and pants. I went to the bathroom washed off. I look at myself in the mirror. This is who I am. Not some quiet it girl. You are a Winchester. I walked out the bathroom to see Oliver waiting I followed him into the library. Sara and Dig were in their waiting for us.   
They all looked confused to what had happened. So I went over to the little bar area and poured me some whisky. That surprise them because I usually don’t drink. But hell a Smoak didn’t do a lot of things that a Winchester would. I gave them my best Winchester smirk, one that would make Dean proud. 

“I guess you figured out who I am. Well yall can’t be that mad it’s not like yall where telling me about the Bratva”. A small appeared on Sarah face as she let out a chuckle that she tried to hide with a cough. I always thought she hated me. Maybe it was my innocence she hated. Now that she has seen the true me she looks at me in a new light.


End file.
